With the rapid development of electronic equipment, a market demand of miniaturization and high quality of electronic equipment is becoming larger. At present, the structure of the MEMS microphone in electronic equipment is shown in FIG. 1, the MEMS microphone comprises: a microphone chip 12, and a package shell 11 packaging the microphone chip, there is a sound hole 111 provided on the package shell, wherein, the sound hole is positioned on the side face of the microphone chip relative to the pin 112. It needs to provide space for installing the MEMS microphone in the electronic equipment, when the MEMS microphone above is installed in the electronic equipment.
To reduce the space of the above MEMS microphone in the electronic equipment, at present, a common method is to reduce the size of MEMS microphone by using integrated circuits, and to reduce the space of MEMS microphone by optimizing the layout. But for MEMS microphones, the above methods not only make the cost of MEMS microphone increase, but also causes following problems: since the current sound hole of MEMS microphone is above the microphone chip, the air flow generated in use will make the dust into the sound hole, and block the sound hole and the microphone chip, thus, it leads the voice effect of the microphone chip getting bad. Therefore, it needs to improve the current structure of the MEMS microphone.